T-Storm: A collection of Trevor and Storm short stories
by JennyAnn1224
Summary: This is a collection of short stories about Trevor and Storm my OC. If you haven't read my two stories about them "Stealing Hearts" and "The Perfect Storm" I would really appreciate it if you gave them a read/reviewed. If you guys have any suggestions for stories you want to see feel free to message me and I will be happy to write them! Enjoy the stories!


Hi everyone,

This short story takes place a few weeks after the ending of "Stealing Hearts," and before the sequel "The Perfect Storm" this is just a collection of short stories about Trevor and my OC. For those of you who clicked on this story and have no idea what any of it's about, I hope you will read my two stories "Stealing Hearts" and "The Perfect Storm" and end up caring about these two as much as I do. This is the first story in the collection and it is going to be about how Trevor proposed! I hope you enjoy!

-Jenny

Storm and Trevor walked down the streets of Sandy Shores holding hands. Trevor was feeling better after his brush with death a few weeks back. He still had the scar from the gun wound. They were laughing very hard over something Trevor had said. Storm threw her head back and laughed, then lurched forward, gently covering her mouth with her hand. Trevor continued to smile, baring all of his teeth, as he watched her. The sun was setting over the small lake in the middle of the town and the reflection of the golden sun rays on her face made her eyes shimmer. Her smile was breathtaking and he could just listen to her laugh all day, especially if he was the one making her do it.

He looked at her left hand. Her ring finger was bare. The idea was itching at him for days. He wanted to make her officially his and forever, but there was something inside of him causing hesitation. He constantly felt like he didn't deserve Storm or her love. He had no one and no one wanted him. It had always been that way. So, why now? Why should things change after such a long unhappy life? It was too late for him to be loved. He should just die alone. He fought these thoughts constantly. One thing he knew for certain is that he thrived off of the love Storm gave him. It was good for him and he felt himself and his thoughts getting better with her around. So maybe he could change? Maybe he deserved love? Maybe he would be good at loving someone back?

He was lost in his own thoughts when Storm snapped him out of it. "Trevor…?" he blinked rapidly, coming back from his inner monologue. "Were you listening to me? Remember tomorrow I go back into the city to have a girl's day with Lightening, so you are free to do whatever you want. Maybe give Michael a call?"

He thought for a second. He figured he would spend the day alone with his thoughts, trying to decide if he should go through with a proposal. "I'll see how I feel tomorrow, I might just hang around the trailer."

She smiled "whatever you want!" she moved in closer and went on her tippy toes. She kissed him on the lips, holding his cheek in her palm. Their kisses were always long, and passionate. Trevor felt the hairs on his arms stand up like they always did when they kissed. She pulled away and wrapped her arms around him. She was constantly holding him ever since he was released from the hospital. "I love you, Trevor." She said as she rubbed his back.

He stood there with his eyes wide open, staring straight ahead. He hadn't gotten use to hearing those three powerful words yet. Then he softened and returned her hug "I love you too, Storm." His mind was made up. He was going to propose.

THE NEXT DAY:

Trevor and Storm drove to L.S. together and he dropped her off at some shopping plaza where Lightening was waiting. They kissed goodbye and Trevor took a deep breath as he made his way to Michael's house.

Michael walked to the couch with a tall glass of kale in his hand, forced upon him by Amanda. He took a small sip. He squeezed his eyes tight as he forced it down. The green sludge washed over his taste buds, and slowly made its way down his throat. He stuck out his tongue making a gross sound. "That's fucking disgusting. Only, morons would drink this shit."

"I heard that, Michael!" Amanda yelled angrily from the kitchen.

"I don't know what you heard, but I said that I love you, Honey, and your ability to find such healthy and delicious drinks to share with me!" Michael shouted sarcastically from the couch.

Amanda came jugging out from the kitchen "It wouldn't kill you to be a little healthy, Michael. I know it's not as satisfying as one of your cigars or bottles of Whiskey, but at least it won't take years off of your life!" she spoke sternly.

"Yeah, yeah…" Michael said form under his breath as he flipped on the T.V.

"Well, I'm going for a jog…" Amanda said as she ran in place.

"A jog?" Michael said shocked "where to, the mail box and back?" he chuckled at himself.

"Fuck you, Michael. Jogging actually is very freeing, you should try coming with me sometime."

"Oh absolutely, I would love too, but I'm waiting for something…."

"Waiting for what…!?" Amanda questioned angrily.

Michael made his way to the window and looked up at the sky "to see a pig fly by. Nope, nothing yet."

Amanda rolled her eyes "If you were as committed to exercising as you are to your little jokes, you would actually look like man and not a fat slob. I bet that took a lot out of you, walking from the couch to the window."

Michael let out a loud sigh as his body flopped back on the couch "yes it did. Now, you better get out of here, you don't want to keep that jog waiting any longer. You might actually come to your senses and do something useful with your time." Amanda scoffed at her husband as she threw her nose in the air and jogged out of the house.

Before Michael could get comfortable the doorbell rang. He grunted as he pulled himself up from the couch. "Who the fuck is it?" he opened the door and saw Trevor standing in front of him. He sighed.

"Hey, try to be a little more excited to see your best friend!" Trevor said.

"Oh I'm sorry, let me try again…" he paused for a second "yay, my best friend is here" he said emotionless as he made his way back to the couch. He sat down "So, what's up now, T?"

"Why do you think somethings up? I can't just visit my best friend for no reason, just to see him?"

Again, Michael sighed "I guess..." He said trying to watch the screen.

Trevor sat down next to him. It was silent except for the actors in the movie. Trevor looked around and noticed how quiet the house was. "Family's out…?"

"Yup" Michael responded still looking at the TV.

"Are they actually going to come back this time…?" Trevor chuckled, Michael looked at him unamused. "Whoa, tough crowd." He said as he leaned back into the sofa. It was silent again. "Is this a new paint color on the walls?"

Michael sat up, shutting off the television and turning to face Trevor "Alright, T, what's up?"

"I told you nothing…" Michael just looked at him, pressing him for an answer. "Seriously, nothing is up…"

They stared at each other for a few seconds longer as Trevor made an ugly face at Michael. "Fine…" Michael said as he turned the movie back on.

Trevor spoke again "I saw Amanda jogging out of the gate when I pulled in…" He watched Michael nod his head "You know, I never knew how you proposed to her. Did you hide the ring in the new boob job you bought her?"

Michael shook his head and looked at Trevor "What does it matter to you?"

"Oh come on, Michael, don't tell me you forgot! You can remember what you were wearing on your very first heist but you can't remember the day you proposed to the woman of your dreams."

Michael chuckled loudly at his last statement "It was a Saturday night around 8:15pm. Amanda was about to go on and dance to her normal routine, but I had other plans" Michael smiled at the memory. "When she walked onto the stage her normal song didn't play. "Saving All My Love for You by Whitney Houston started to play. I remember her face was so embarrassed. She thought she went on at the wrong time. Anyway, she tried to run in the back but I caught her hand. I quickly dropped to my knee and pulled out the ring. Her face was in shock as everyone was watching us. She said yes and here we are."

"Hm… nah, that would be too normal, plus she's not a stripper." Trevor said absently, forgetting he was talking out loud.

"What…?" Michael asked confused, then he stopped his eyes growing wide "No… no, no, no!" Michael got up from the couch, sliding his hands through his hair.

"Oh, come on, Mikey. You can trust me. I'll take care of her."

"No, absolutely not!" he said as he dropped his hands from his head and look Trevor in the eye. "I've seen the crazy shit you do, Trevor. Marriage? I mean come on!"

Trevor got angry "Ah, fuck you, Michael! You don't know me, you don't know anything about me. You ignored me for 10 years and then you have the nerve to judge me like this!? I have done some fucked up shit, but you can't be telling me that I'm worse than you! You tell me how you proposed to your wife and then say "here we are" and where's that? Living in misery, hating each other? Glass houses, Michael, look around cause your living in one."

"You're trying to compare me to you? Apples and oranges, bestie! You're not fit for marriage and you know it. I know it."

Trevor calmed himself down and approached Michael. Michael backed away slightly. Trevor looked into his eyes, a stone cold expression on his face "I love your sister, Michael. She is the best thing that has happened to me and she makes me feel different. She makes me want to be a better person, the hero she sees in me. I would give anything in the world to have her forever and to be honest Michael, your approval would be nice but it's up to Storm and I. So you can either accept it, or fight the decision for the rest of your time on this earth."

Michael looked back at Trevor and he knew he was serious. He let out a breath. "So, what do you want from me."

"Well, I was hoping as a _best friend _you would help me pick out the ring."

"Ah, Trev, I don't know. I don't think I will be much help. I don't really know my sister that well."

"Well, emotional support than." Trevor pleaded with his eyes.

Michael hesitated and then gave in "fine… but I can't say that I'm okay with this… not yet."

"I understand. Now, let's go get that ring." Trevor cheered as he skipped towards the door. Michael rubbed his forehead as he followed Trevor out the door.

When they were at the jewelry store, Trevor started to make a scene. The sales lady was quivering as she showed him ring after ring. "No, nope, nada, NO. None of these are right. None of these look like her." Trevor screamed as he banged on the glass case.

Michael started to get nervous "T, calm down, she is trying to find something for you and you're not even trying to agree on something."

"Agree….? This is not something you _agree _to, Michael. This is a symbol of my love for Storm that she is going to have forever! It needs to be perfect. Everything she's showed me is unoriginal, I've seen it all before. She deserves something beautiful and unique…like her." He turned away as the sales woman started to shakenly suggest another ring. He spotted something in one of the cases. He was drawn to it as it sparkled from a distance. When he towered over the case he got closer to the stone. It was dark in color with green, purple, and dark blues mixed into it. It looked like a dark stormy sky and it was set in a diamond incrusted band that had antique features. "This…" he said softly.

"I'm sorry…?" the sales woman asked timidly.

"THIS, this ring right here. Come here and show it to me." She quickly walked over as Michael slowly followed from the other side of the case. "What kind of stone is that? It looks like her."

"This is an alexandrite engagement ring. Alexandrite has always been associated with luck and fortune. It is also believed to be a gemstone that brings about love and pleasure to the wearer."

Trevor looked up at the sales woman after she stated the meaning. "That's perfect. That's the one. I'll take it."

When the two got back to Michael's his family was home. Amanda immediately questioned Michael when he walked in "Where did you go? You'll run off to who knows where, but you won't go on a jog with me!" she interrogated, but suddenly went quiet when she saw Trevor behind Michael. "Trevor…"

"Hey, baby, Trevor has some news for all of us." Michael said as he sat down at the kitchen island. "KIDS, GET DOWN HERE!"

When everyone was in the room Trevor shared the news "I'm proposing to Storm."

Everyone's jaw dropped except Michael who just rubbed his face with his hands. "Oh… wow, Trevor that's great…" Amanda said as she looked at Michael.

"So…Uncle Trevor is marrying Auntie Storm..?" Tracey repeated.

"Yup and I need your help." Trevor stated.

"O. M. G. I am so in!" Tracey cheered.

Trevor went to tell Tracey his plan. The two squealed in excitement as Amanda brought Michael to the side to talk. "Do you know what this means, Michael?" he shrugged "it means that Trevor Philips will be officially related to us by marriage. I don't feel comfortable with that _at all!_"

Michael whispered loudly back at her "and you think I am? What do you want me to do, Amanda? Tell them no… you think they will listen to that? Give me a break. My only family doesn't even respect what I say."

"Hey…!" Trevor called to the husband and wife "what are you two whispering about? Get over hear and listen to the game plan and Mikey why haven't you called Franklin yet?"

Michael gave Amanda a look and took out his phone to call Franklin.

Franklin was at the house an hour later and was told the plan. "So…you want me and Michael to kidnap his own sister…scare her and then bring her to the air field in Sandy Shores?" Franklin said confused, turning to Michael. Mike just shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "Man, how the fuck are we gonna do that?"

"With these…" Trevor said pulling two masks from his bag. "When you put these on and talk into the mouth piece it disguises your voice."

Michael studied the object "Trevor, where did you get these."

"It doesn't matter…"

"Trevor…" Michael said more sternly.

"I maaayy have taken a few things from the FIB during some of our jobs, but fuck them, they owed us." Again, Michael just shook his head. "Anyway, Storm should be back with Lightening any minute. I told her to meet at Michaels. So, I'm going down to Sandy shores with Amanda and the kids and you guys meet us at the airfield. Got it?"

Franklin shook his head as he put on his mask "whatever, man, let's do this."

The two waited in the bushes for Storm to come home. "Do you really think this is a good idea?" Franklin whispered to Michael.

"No, I don't. I don't think ANY of this is a good idea but you know how much my opinion matters around here." Storm was dropped off by Lightening, who was told the plan, a few blocks from the house. When Storm got out they waited until Lightening drove off and then followed her a few feet down the block. They got the bag ready.

When she turned, she screamed as they placed a nap sack over her head and tied her hands "Get off of me you, fuckers!" She kicked and screamed. Michael put his hands over her mouth.

"Shut up." Michael's voice was deep and unrecognizable. They threw her into the trunk and started towards Sandy Shores.

The whole car ride there she was screaming at them from the trunk "You assholes have no idea what you've gotten yourself into. I have a maniac short tempered brother" Franklin started to chuckle at her description of Michael "and a psycho boyfriend who are going to _kill _you, literally kill you, when they find out I'm missing."

They tried to ignore her. When they got to the airfield they got out and went to the trunk. They noticed that she was quiet but figured she had fallen asleep or something. Michael opened the trunk and before he could realize what happened he was kicked in the balls by Storm. She made a run for it as Michael grabbed his junk and hit the dirt. She was in such a panic she didn't even realize she was at Trevor's airfield. Franklin looked at Michael laughing as he gripped his stomach. He wiped a tear from his eye as Michael screamed at him "Go get her you idiot!" he groaned as Franklin did what he was told.

"Shit, man, you shoulda seen your face!" he finished chuckle and started after Storm. He got close enough and jumped at her, tackling her to the ground. Her face hit the gravel and the rocky terrain cut up her cheek. She tried to break free but couldn't. He brought her back to the car and Michael placed the bag back over her head and limped his way to the hanger with Franklin, who was still chuckling. When they got inside it was dark except for one light that hung over a chair. They sat her down tying her hands to the back of the chair.

They met with Trevor who noticed the blood stain on the bag over her head. He whispered "What the fuck did you do to her…" he paused noticing Michaels limp "and what the fuck did you do to yourself."

"Fuck you, Trevor and your dumb ideas. There may have been an incident, but she's here now, let's get this shit over with."

"Real, nice Mikey. Be serious. This is matters of the heart, you asshole." Trevor whispered angrily as he made his way back to Storm.

Storm felt someone bend down in front of her. She stiffened "I don't know who you are or what you want but once my boyfriend finds me missing, you'll be sorry." She felt the bag being pulled from her head. She wound up to head butt the bastard in front of her. When her face was revealed she pushed her head forward but was stopped by a large hand that covered her face. When she pulled away she saw Trevor "Trevor…?" she was confused. He untied her hands, setting her free.

He touched the blood on her cheek "Sorry, about your brothers incompetence, if he tied you up properly you wouldn't have escaped and hurt yourself." Franklin and Michael appeared from the shadows. They still had their masks on. Michael talked with it on and then pulled it off "My incompetence? It was a two man job, Franklin was here too."

Storm was even more confused "Michael… Franklin…what the hell is going on?"

Her attention was back on Trevor. He chuckled at her reaction and then spoke "Storm…ever since I met you, I've felt like a different person. I've felt respected, wanted…._ loved. _No one has _ever _made me feel that way and if they did they would inevitable just abandon me." He shot Michael a look, he rolled his eyes "You make me want to be a better person, you're good for me…and I hope I will be good for you."

He reached for the little black box in his pocket. She started to laugh and cry hysterically as she brought her hands to her mouth. She looked at Michael, who actually had a small smile on his face. "Now, Jimmy!" Michael called to the dark. Jimmy flipped on the lights. The whole plane hangar was lit up with strings of twinkling lights and lanterns. There were curtains draped across the ceiling and around a sign that said 'will you marry me?' Tracey, Amanda, Jimmy, and Sasha were all visible now. Storm's eyes were soaked in tears as she was overwhelmed by the beautiful decorations.

Trevor turned back to her, the astonishing alexandrite wedding ring facing her. She focused all of her attention on Trevor now as she was in awe of the ring. "Storm…Will you marry me?"

She paused pulling herself together "So, your telling me that you came up with this elaborate kidnapping, made me think I was in serious trouble, and then you end up proposing to me?"

Trevor shrugged his shoulders and then nodded in agreement "Sounds about right." She looked at him and slapped him across the face. Everyone was silent. Amanda and Tracey covered their mouths as Jimmy cringed waiting for Trevor to explode. Michael tensed up, ready to protect his sister incase Trevor tried something.

Trevor looked at her in shock and then stood up. He grabbed her waist pulling her in his arms and swinging her in a circle, laughing. She giggled and kissed him, holding both sides of his face. "Yes. A thousand times yes. I will marry you Trevor Philips!"

Everyone sighed in relief. "Shit, man, I thought that was gonna get ugly…"

Michael just shook his head "such a weird couple…"

Tracey took pictures of the two under the beautiful decorations her and her mother set up "I totally knew you would love my decoration idea Auntie Storm! I found it on Tacterest, it's this website were you tact pictures you like to your own boards to use later!"

"Alright, people let's wrap it up. Celebration back at the house!" Michael called "drinks for everyone! Especially me…" he said the last statement under his breath.

They all got in their cars as Trevor and Storm fell back to talk. She was admiring her ring. "You like it…?" Trevor asked.

"Like it…? I _love _it." She paused and then looked up at him. "Oh God, I love you so much." They locked lips and kissed passionately. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and draped her arms around his shoulders. When they pulled away she looked into his eyes. She gently stroked his cheek, smiling. "I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you." She rested her head on his shoulder.

He embraced her back and kissed her forehead "me too."

**The End.**


End file.
